One Moment
by Angie Bloom
Summary: One shot. Hay cosas que el corazón puede más que nosotros y aunque intentemos cambiarlas, siguen ahí. Sólo soy su mejor amigo. Aunque ¿qué va a hacer ella ahora que sabe cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos? S&S.


**ONE MOMENT**

**Summary: **One shot. Hay cosas que el corazón puede más que nosotros y aunque intentemos cambiarlas con el paso del tiempo, siguen ahí. Sólo soy su mejor amigo. Aunque ¿qué va a hacer ella ahora que sabe cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos? S&S.

"_No puede ser, debo de estar… volviéndome loco."_

_En seguida colgué el teléfono, escuchando una última vez su voz al otro lado del auricular._

**x:x:X:x:x**

_Aquí viene _escuchó que dice todo el mundo en seguida. _Es hermosa _repiten entre ellos constante. Miró hacia la misma dirección donde se están fijando los ojos del todo el mundo y tal como ellos me maravillo con ese ángel de perfección innata, pura y encantadora.

No puedo evitar sonreír al encontrarme con sus ojos, sintiéndome como un tonto al ver que los demás tienen esa misma expresión que yo. Es algo que ella siempre ha provocado, tan fácilmente. Pero igual al mismo tiempo ella sonríe. Algo dentro de mí se revuelve, da un vuelco y doy un suspiro. Mi corazón esta latiendo muy fuerte, sé que este momento nunca lo voy a perder, sé que esta imagen se va grabar por siempre, totalmente única. Como este momento no hay otro.

Parece que en este momento todo se alineó perfectamente para ella, todo está alrededor de ella, no hay ninguna otra cosa como ella. Ni yo mismo lo puedo creer todo, todo esto que estoy sintiendo ahora, son tantas cosas que me están llevando mientras camina lentamente, paso a paso en ese vestido blanco, hasta llegar al altar con esa sonrisa, esa mirada, ese brillo.

Y yo sé que yo la miraba como él lo hacía, yo sé que podía sentir lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo, yo era él único que podía entenderlo en esto. Yo sé que podía sentir lo mismo que él. Pero todo era diferente entre los dos. Él es quién la está desposando y yo, sólo soy su mejor amigo.

En seguida esa burbuja que ella había recreado se rompe, llevándose todo. El sacerdote empieza y la unión de ellos dos para siempre comienza ahora. Dejándome a mí, completamente fuera, sin ninguna oportunidad, sin un aliento, sin nada más que sentarme en mi lugar y permanecer aquí a la distancia.

Ellos estarán juntos, hasta que la muerte los separé se amarán. Yo no voy a quebrar eso. Recalco.

**x:x:X:x:x**

El día de hoy ha sido demasiado pesado, antes del 14 de febrero tengo tanto trabajo como en Navidad y todo se me acumula. Aún me quedan demasiados videos por editar, sin contar las grabaciones que debo de hacer aún. Ya es demasiado, necesito un descanso, tengo que salir, a comer algo quizás. Si, esa era una buena idea, voy a salir ahora.

Dejó las cosas aún lado, en su respectivo lugar dentro del desorden al que llamo mi departamento y tomó mi chaqueta, afuera parece hacer frío. Ya voy llegando a la puerta cuando en eso suena el teléfono. Estuve a punto de salir por la puerta y dejar que la contestadora haga su trabajo, pero un presentimiento me dijo que contestará.

Dejé la puerta abierta y llegué a alcanzar el teléfono. Sin muchas ganas contesté.

-Si ¿diga? Soy Seiya Kou

-¿Seiya?

En seguida la reconocí.

Su voz al otro lado de la línea se oía dudosa, algo nerviosa. Yo me puse rígido en seguida, pero con toda la atención del mundo.

-Soy Serena

Ya no era necesario que me lo dijera.

-Si, claro ¿qué se te ofrece?

Hay muchas cosas que no puedo evitar, y ella es la múltiple razón de eso. Ella desencadena esa parte de mí que no logro controlar. Eso, ni con el paso del tiempo, se desvanece, aunque sea tenue a la distancia, no desaparece.

-Bueno Seiya, lo que pasa es que tengo un pequeño problema con el video de la boda.

Tragué saliva, al escuchar su pausa y tome el teléfono con más firmeza.

-Aja-fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

-Verás la persona que grabó el video no lo hizo muy bien, no quedó como yo quería, y bueno… Yo sé que tú grabaste un video en nuestra boda y quisiera verlo de verdad, yo sé que el que tú hiciste debe de estar mucho mejor que ese. Si ¿por favor?-insistió como si fuera un niña pequeña. Ya me la podía imaginar al otro lado de la línea.

-Umm bueno, para serte sincero, la verdad no estoy seguro de que aún lo tenga entre mis cosas, pude haberlo perdido o pude haber grabado algo encima de esa cinta. No te puedo prometer nada.

-No importa por favor, trata de encontrarlo ¿si? Pasaré mañana a tu departamento como a las 11:00 ¿si puedo?

Quise negarme, pero no pude. Con ella las cosas suelen sucederme al revés.

-Esta bien, te veré mañana.

-¡Muchas gracias Seiya! ¡De verdad! Gracias, te veo mañana

-Claro-Finalicé y colgué

Suspiré pensando en lo que sería mañana. No podía pasar algo, necesariamente.

**x:x:X:x:x**

_Todo el ambiente de afuera parecía reflejar todo lo que tenía por dentro.__ Llovía, llovía y llovía. Y no tenía nada más en que pensar. Sin más dudas tomé el teléfono y marque ese número que jamás había tecleado, pero que me sabía perfectamente de memoria y escuché el tono de llamada._

_¿Qué podía perder en este momento? ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer yo? Era ahora o nunca, ¿no?_

_-Si ¿bueno?_

_Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?, ¿qué le podía decir? LA VERDAD, se suponía, claro, ahora._

_-¿Quién habla?_

_Sin querer mi pausa fue ya demasiado larga._

_-¿Darien? ¿Eres tú?_

_Darien, claro, mi mejor amigo. Ella piensa en mi mejor amigo y lo está esperando. ¿Y yo qué hago? Me pretendo aprovechar de todo esto._

_-¿Darien?_

_Su voz se quiebra, está a punto del llanto._

_Ya no quiero hablar, ya no quiero decir nada. Serena me gusta, la quiero más que nada. Pero más que cualquier cosa en mi vida, es lo más prohibido. Ella era la novia de mi mejor amigo, mi mejor amigo. Ella era la chica que lo traía loco, y de la cual yo también, sin querer también me había enamorado. En ella encontré lo más hermoso y puro que puede haber en mis sueños. No podía haber otra más perfecta en este mundo, y sin embargo no estaba destinada para mí._

_No hay peor calvario para todos nosotros, no puedo arruinarles las cosas así. Decirle cuanto la quería y cuanto la soñaba y anhelaba podía derrumbar tantas cosas. Y no puedo deshacer la felicidad de Darien así como así, ni por ella debería, él ha estado junto a mí siempre. Y Serena es un sueño._

"_No puede ser, debo de estar… volviéndome loco."_

_En seguida colgué el teléfono, escuchando una última vez su voz al otro lado del auricular._

**x:x:X:x:x**

La mañana pasaba lento, o quizás era mi idea. Pero en fin, hoy hacía el trabajo con mayor rapidez de la usual, en esto concentraba mi ansiedad.

Miré el reloj en la pared sin querer y en efecto, era las 11 en punto y justo en ese momento tocan la puerta.

No quise pensar que fuera de ella, después de todo Darien siempre me había dicho que ella la puntualidad no es una de sus cualidades. Pero era chocante no poder ignorar esa parte dentro de mí que estaba anhelando su llegada y deseaba, más que nada, que fuera ella la que estuviera tocando mi puerta.

Y con mucha sorpresa, y demasiada satisfacción por dentro, la encontré con una gran sonrisa en la puerta. Creo que mi cara expresaba demasiada sorpresa al ver la forma en la que me miraba, pero era sin querer. Estaba muy complacido en estos momentos.

-¡Hola Seiya!-su entusiasmado por todo seguía siendo el mismo

-Hola, pasa

El comportarme tan frío con ella siempre ha sido mi mejor escudo. Sé que así ella jamás se podrá dar cuenta. Y afortunadamente ha sido así durante todo este tiempo. Lamentablemente tenía que seguir siendo así, por más que me doliera ser así con ella, cuando es tan linda.

-¡Mira traje pastel de chocolate para comer mientras vemos el video!

-Um-me quede pensativo mientras la veía pasar

-No te gusta el chocolate ¿verdad?

-La verdad no

Y así era, al que le encantaba el dulce del chocolate era a Darien, a mí no. Sólo que por supuesto ella no lo sabe.

-Ah discúlpame, ya sé que yo casi no te agrado, o nada-acepto con mucha pena- Pero creo que tienes que conocerme mejor, de verdad, quiero que nosotros seamos amigos, así como tú y Darien. Por favor creo que lo único malo es que tenemos gustos distintos, pero podemos arreglar eso.

Si tan sólo supiera que no tenía idea de lo que decía. Eso era lo que ella se imaginaba siempre, Darien ya me lo había dicho, ella pensaba que a mi no me agradaba. Pero ya no iba a volver a cambiar las cosas.

-No te preocupes por eso-traté de reconfortarla después de ver la desilusión en su rostro-Después de todo tienes razón.

-Gracias-dijo con otra dulce sonrisa.

Llegamos a la sala y me llevé el pastel al refrigerador mientras ella se sentaba a ver todos los videos de mi trabajo que tenía por todas partes.

-Mira-aclaré antes de todo-no te quiero ilusionar pero la verdad no sé donde dejé el video de Darien y tú, así que no esperes que lo encuentre ¿de acuerdo?

-Oh vamos, ¿cómo puedes haberlo perdido? Empecemos a buscarlo ¿esta bien?

Antes de que pudiera contestarle algo, tal vez como _"No quiero que lo veas porque tal vez descubras algo inesperado que sé que no te va a agradar" _Ella empezó a inspeccionarlo, hasta que lo halló rápidamente.

-¿Así que lo habías perdido eh? ¿Pues que te parece si checamos este que dice "Serena y Darien"?

-Bueno si quieres, pero lo más seguro era que haya grabado algo encima de él.

Pero yo sabía muy bien que eso no era cierto, sólo era que no quería que lo viera.

Lo puso y en seguida una sonrisa encantadora se formó en sus labios cuando empezó.

-Esto es hermoso, sabía que tu grabación era mucho mejor, es mejor de lo que me imaginaba-dijo mientras veía cada imagen en la pantalla.

De verdad era bella, porque era todo ella. De eso se daría cuenta.

-Muchas gracias por esto Seiya-dijo con un brillo en los ojos que jamás había admirado antes.

Y todo, poco a poco fue cambiando, fue pasando.

Su sonrisa se fue borrando y en sus ojos se asentó una seriedad increíble.

-Oye, nada más hiciste tomas de mí…-dijo dubitativa-En ninguna sale Darien…

Yo nada más podía bajar la vista, hasta que vi que terminó el video con ella sonriendo a la cámara.

Ella volteo a verme y yo no podía sostener su mirada.

-Por eso me trataste así siempre ¿verdad? Yo no te caía mal, era que yo…

Parecía que ella tenía miedo de decir las palabras, pero yo temía más que ella en ese momento. Yo tenía mucho más que perder de lo que ella podría imaginarse.

-Mira, será mejor que lo olvides-Saqué la cinta del reproductor-Toma la cinta, llévatela. En este momento tengo que irme.

-Pero Seiya, espera

-Lo siento tengo que irme

Tome mi chaqueta y salí de mi departamento dejándola ahí sola. Quise volver y explicarle todo, pero di tres pasos atrás antes de hacer otra cosa. Muy fácilmente podía empeorarlo todo.

Se suponía que ella nunca debía de enterarse de esto, y menos en la forma en cómo sucedió ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? ¿Qué íbamos a hacer todos? Estaba loco y enamorado de ella.

**x:x:X:x:x**

-Hola amor, ¿dónde has estado?

-Ah caminando por ahí, nada más ¿por qué?, ¿ocurre algo?

-No nada, al contrario

En ese momento Darien se acerca a ella a darle un beso en los labios y ella en seguida le sonríe, tal como siempre. Hasta que alguien llama a la puerta.

-No te preocupes yo voy a ver quien es.

-De acuerdo Serena, te espero para almorzar.

-Esta bien.

Al abrir la puerta su sorpresa era obvia en sus ojos.

-¡¿Seiya?!

Tomé uno de los carteles que tenía junto de mí y se lo mostré para que lo leyera.

"Antes de que digas algo, sólo quiero dejarte claro una sola cosa"

Pasé el siguiente cartel frente a ella.

"El día de hoy, lo he tomado como un día para decir toda la verdad"

"Y es así como vengo a confesártelo todo, finalmente"

"Me has gustado desde el primer momento en que te vi"

"Me cautivaste con tu sonrisa de ángel y el brillo de tus ojos"

"Por eso te quiero más que nada en este mundo y quiero hacerte feliz"

"Es por eso que lo confieso todo"

"Ahora ve feliz con quien amas, para que sonrías cada día como siempre"

"Sonríe así, para que pueda sonreír yo, cada día"

Concluí, su mirada seguía reflejando sorpresa. Tal vez no me diría nada en estos momentos, pero yo ya había cumplido con lo que tenía que hacer y estaba más tranquilo que antes.

Le sonreí y di la vuelta para regresar a casa.

Pero ella me alcanzó y tomó de mi brazo.

-Espera, antes de que digas algo…

Y así fue, antes de que pudiera decir algo, me besó, más rápido de lo que podía reaccionar. Y fue así como concluyó.

-Lo siento, ya me tengo que ir, Darien me espera. Adiós.-Regresó corriendo a su casa, sólo alcance a verla cerrar la puerta dedicándome una sonrisa.

Regresé a mi camino a casa. Ya todo estaba hecho, se cumplió.

**x:x:X:x:x**

**Esta es la primera vez que me encuentro escribiendo un fic de Serena y Seiya, porque bueno, a mí me gusta Darien. Pero de alguna manera no me pude resistir escribir esto, y para todo hay una primera vez.**

**Espero que ojala les guste, sobre todo a las que si les gusta Seiya y cualquier tipo de comentario es bien recibido. No sé si vuelva escribir otro fic de esta pareja, pero todo puede pasar jajaja**

**Les dejo y que tengan un buen fin de semana! **

**Att. Angie Bloom**


End file.
